Naruto: Bleeding Shadow
by Inu-shommaru
Summary: The Kyuubi's sealing goes differently...and when Naruto finally awakens from the effects...his life will change...but how? Respectful smart dark and strong Naruto. NarutoxOCvote wich.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: This is one of my newest works, don't worry, my other ones are progressing, im merely waiting for myself to get them completely finished so you guys will not have to wait for any more chapters….**

**Now, this is a…hopefully believable and good story of Naruto….and what would have happened, in my eyes at the Kyuubi attack. Yes Naruto will be powerful…however; there will be enemies that give Naruto a run for his money….**

**Now, I was inspired by several works of fanart that I have managed to collaborate into a, dare I say, good fanfiction hopefully….**

**Ah yes, now onto the dreaded….hated…no…it cannot be….yesssss kukuku….the poles…**

**All of the pairings are OC….do not complain…all girls are 16…..**

**Saiyuri- Childish personality…kind…weird obsessions with blood, boys, and ropes…(Mist)**

**Amore- Serious yet playful personality…kinda perverted….loves to use her Dead bone pulse bloodline creatively making art, rather than weapons with it. (missing-nin)**

**Ina- Ino's cousin, she loves violence, fighting, pain….basically a kind Anko…minus the snakes, and the dango obsession. **

**I will see to it that any and all additional creations submitted by my reviewers are thoroughly checked and noted….i will accept three more into the pole….make them good…**

**Now…which of these weapons is Naruto going to use….i will label the attributes after the weapon…**

**Scythe/guitar (darkness/sound/lightning)**

**Glaive (fire/earth)**

**Claws (wind/water)**

**Ok, I apologize that the A/n has been so long, so now without further ado….**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The Fourth Hokage gazed down upon the wraped bundle in his muscular arms, a lone tear slipping down his young face at the curse he was about to bestow upon his own son…

As the Yondaime Finishes the last seal wordlessly, he held his pride and joy higher than himself, willing the Kyuubi's chakra to consume his son, as the Shinigami's hand pulled Arashi's soul along with the demonic fox.

Descending fast, after falling from his father's arms, the wailing child nearly hit the ground as the glowing blood red chakra formed around the blue-eyed, blonde haired child, entering like a sticky plasma into his mouth, eyes, ears, and nose.

The little time the child had was spend wailing, and performing pathetic punches and kicks to remove the said substance from his body, which had begun to slowly eat at this skin as well…

Unknowingly shoving a blast of chakra out of his premature coils, the glowing faded and hardened…sealing the legacy of the Yondaime into a dark red, nearly black chakra crystal…

**A/n: ok im ending this here for two reasons…one; Im grounded and my mom is about to be home…and two…I need to sleep. Im very sorry…I swear the next chapters will be significantly longer….**


	2. And he lives

**A/n: Ok…no one really reviewed and that pisses me off….so this time REVIEW!!!! Please!!! Now, the first three chapters are to get it up to par….the fourth will be were the action starts..**

It has been ten long years since the tragedy of the Kyuubi attack happened. Many legends and myths have been created; all of them covering up the true acts of that particular night…

Deep in the confines of the triple titanium walled cell under the hokage's tower, there was a single bit of evidence left that proved that what happened that night, was true.

In the shadows of the padded and titanium room, was a large, oval object. The light shining upon it was refracting in a mix of oranges, yellows, and reds; what little there was.

The object was a deep reddish-black color, nearly six feet wide, and tree feet in height. As dark as the object was, there was a darker object that could be seen in the near center of the crystal. Suddenly, a crack appeared in the side, many continued to appear until a large chunk of the crystal shot off into the wall, putting a dent into it.

With the hole in the crystal an ominous blood-red and purple chakra leaked from the opening and began to swirl around the crystal, ripping it apart, and revealing the figure inside to be a young ten year old child, though from his look, he could easily pass as a teen.

Curled up in a fetal position, was the child, his hair, hanging down to the middle of his back, his near fur like spiky hair going from a holy blonde-white, to a sun-kissed blonde, then a foxy orange and finally a blood-red.

Opening his eyes to reveal a pair of dark purple eyes sporting black slitted pupils. He had no baby fat on his face showing a more mature and handsome face than even a teen could have. His whisker marks were thick and slightly shaped like three black lightning bolts on either side of his face.

He stood up and stretched, revealing his muscular, compacted build. Demonic markings covered both collar bones; looking like shadow tentacles. The markings went down either side of his back, and broke off into two 'spikes' that ended on his stomach, one under his ribs, another on par with his waist-line.

On his arms, he sported the same markings that twisted around his upper arms three times. He smirked and inhaled the air for the first time in ten years, "Yes….it is good to be alive and out of that blasted crystal…" His voice was smooth and deep, it held emotions, but there was a definite coldness there (A/n: think Sesshomaru from Inuyasha but with emotions).

He looked down and snorted, "I suppose one doesn't simply get clothes…even if he was wearing them in his mind." He stated with a sigh of displeasure. Looking to his right, he noticed a box, slightly destroyed from the wave of chakra.

He walked over to the box, and using his clawed hands, ripped it into pieces with a flick of his wrist. Inside the box lay a pair of black pants that, with his enhanced eyes could see that they had many hidden pockets, along with a form fitting blood-red shirt. Eyeing the sleeves, he concluded that they would be to small, and furthermore, a bother, so he ripped them off.

Naruto imagined what he looked like and smirked, "Damn….Sasuke-teme is going to loose all his fan-club members…kukuku" He looked around, until he spotted the door, then began his trek up the five miles of stairs.

Smirking, he began to run, testing his speed now that he had a physical body, Naruto, being the stamina freak he is, and also the fact that he had trained in his mind with Kyuubi for eight years of his imprisoned life would explain why he reached the top in ten seconds.

He opened the door, and followed the corridor down to the black door that would lead right into the Hokage's office, a smirk plastered on his face, at the thought of the old man's face when he noticed that the "demon child" had hatched.

Opening the door, and using his speed, he rushed in front of the Hokage's desk and began to flash through hand seals," Lava style: Volcanic ash jutsu!" He yelled as he exhaled hot ash into the room, and then used a small wind jutsu to blow the bulk away, he began to speak, "Kukuku good morning Lord Hokage, I regret to inform you that….Kazama Naruto has hatched…kukuku"

**A/n: Okay, I hope you guys were mildly amused by this chapter at the very least….I know, I kinda suck, anyways, will you please review…I wish to know where you would like me to take this in terms of pairings and weapons… **


End file.
